-¿Amor o Venganza?
by Sabaku noo Gaa
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki no fue el unico niño que nacio el dia de la destruccion causada por el zorro de nueve colas, cuando Mistsuki Daidouji supo la verdad acerca de la muerte de sus padres se juro a si misma que algun dia acabaria con sus propias mano a ese demonio aseciono. Pero que pasaria si el mismo demonio al que ella cree odiar con toda su alma no es ni mas ni menos que el rubio...
1. -Capitulo 1

En un pequeño apartamento de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, se encontraba un joven matrimonio disfrutando de su tiempo juntos.

Desde que ella quedo embarazada quedo fuera de cualquier tipo de mision ya que su sobreprotector marido y compañeros de equipo decidieron que era demaciado arriesgado realizar misiones en su estado.

En un principio ella no se cansaba de gritarles y dejarles e claro lo absurdo que le resultaba, pero ahora con un enorme vientre de 7 meses de embarazo ya no le parecia tan absurda la idea hasta muy en el fondo les agradecia pero jamas dejaria que ese trio de idiotas (con respeto para su sensei) se dieran cuenta de eso.

-Amor- decia un joven de ojos grises, tratando de llamar la atencion de su esposa que dsde hace rato estaba muy pensativa- ¿quieres que te lleve la comida a la cama bebe?

Al escuchar esto la chica de risos chocolate no pudo evitar sonrojarse, su esposo era demaciado cariñoso con ella y apesar de ya estar acostumbrada ese tipo de motes cariñosos ella no podia evitar sonrojarse como una adolecente locamente enamorada cada vez que la llamaba de esa manera.

-No, no te molestes ya vamos para alla- respondia la castaña tocandose la abultada bariga tratando de mantener un equilibrio decente y no hacer el ridiculo frente a su amado esposo.

Pero el joven tan sobreprotector como solo el sabia ser, corrio a un lado de su esposa y la tomo en brazos cual princesa y la sento en su pequeño comedor.

Ambos dieron las gracias por los alimentos y la joven no podia evitar que se le hiciera agua la boca ante deliciosa comida, su esposo era un magnifico cheff a decir verdad no habi algo que el no supiera hacer, era simplemente perfecto y se recordo a si misma que se habia sacado la loteria el dia en que el se enamoro de ella.

-Cariño, como cres que esten Kushina y Minato?- preguntaba algo preocupada la castaña por su compañero de equipo y su esposa.

Ella sabia que Kushina era muy fuerte pero eso no evitaba que se encontrara algo nerviosa por ella, despues de todo hoy naceria su primer bebe y ella al encontrarse tambien esperando sentia los nervios desbordarsele del cuerpo.

-No te preocupes, he hablado con el maestro Jiraiya esta mañana y ha dicho que todo estaba perfecto, Minato la estara cuidndo, ademas me dijo que vendria a visitarte ya qu tiene mucho sin verte y extraña a su pequeña hija adoptiva- decia el chico tratando de tranquilizar a su esposa.

La joven al escuchar que su sensei vendria a visitarla solto una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya que Jiraiya era como un padre para ella desde que el suyo habia muerto cuando ella tenia tan solo 14 años.

-De verdad?- preguntaba bastante ansiosa la muchacha y como si de una invocacion se tratara un golpe en la puerta impidio a su joven marido contestarle.

Pero antes de que el joven pudiera abrir la puerta el Sannin ya habia entrado como si de su propia cas se tratara.

-Espero no ser inoportuno pero desde fuera pude oler que estaban comiendo algo delicioso y decidi que era buena idea entrar- decia el peliblanco como si tratara de escusar su accion.

-No te preocupes, sabes que puedes venir y entrar cuando quieras- decia muy sonriente la castaña mientras se paraba y le servia un plato de comida al hombre que era como un padra para ella.

-Muy bien, ahora ven que le he traido a mi futura nieta unos cuantos regalitos- diciendo esto saco de un monton de bolsas una gran variedad de muñecos de peluche, ropita para bebe, cobijitas, y muchisiams cosas mas, la verdad era que Jiraiya seria un abuelo muy concentidor.

-Pero no puedo creer que trajeras todo eso- decia apenado el joven de ojos grises ya que apesar de que sabia que la intencion de su sensei era buena se sintio apenado pues el no contaba con el capital para comprar esa gran cantidad de objetos, el solo habia comprado lo necesario e indispensable para su futuro bebe.

-No se preocupen chicos, ustedes saben que son como de mi familia, y antes di que solo traje esto ya que casi me traigo la tienda entera- les contaba el hombre mientras recordaba como traia a las pobres vendedoras de la tienda.

La tarde paso entre risas y momentos conmovedores donde los tres casi se ponen como magdalenas, de recordar el pasado a imaginarse como seria su vida con la llegada de tan esperado bebe.

-Les digo esa niña sera una kunoichi esepcional no ahi duda de eso, ademas de hermosa claro esta, igual a su abuelo- decia Jiraiya imaginando como queria que fuera su futura nieta.

-Jiraiya, y tu por que dices que mi bebe sera niña?- preguntaba la castaña, ya que no sabrian el sexo del bebe si no asta despues de nacido.

-Muy facil, yo soy un sabio y los sabios lo sabemos todo- se jactaba Jiraiya de si mismo.

Pero las risas que se crearon entre los tres fueron opacadas por el sonido de una explocion.

-Pero que ha sido eso?- preguntaban los tres al unisono.

El joven ojigris se acerco a la ventana y vio gente corriendo y gritando por todos lados, algunos incendios y de lejos le vio, asi era el zorro de 9 colas estaba atacando la aldea, pero como mierda paso esto se preguntaba el chico.

-Que sucede?- preguntaba llorosa su mujer.

El chico se dirijio a su habitacion y se vistio lo mas rapido que pudo con su trage jounin , salio casi corriendo de la habitacion y se dirigio a su joven esposa que estaba demaciado angustiada por la situacion.

-Mi ricitos de chocolate- decia el joven mientras la abrazaba fuerte y posecivamente, lo qe preocupo aunmas a la chica ya que su marido solo la llamaba asi cuando se encontraba preocupado.

-Que sucede amor- preguntaba la castaña exigiendo una explicacion.

-Sabes que te amo y siempre lo hare, eres el amor de mi vida- se agacho asta dejar su rostro a la altura del vientre de la muchacha- A ti tambien te amo bebe, aunque aun no te conosca, dare mi vida para protegeros a ti y tu madre de lo que sea.

La muchacha al escuchar esto se asusto aun mas y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, por que decia su marido todas esas cosas.

-Jiraiya-sensei- la voz de su marido la saco de sus pensamientos, sonaba preocupada pero segura a la vez.

-Llevela a un lugar seguro porfavor, cuidelas- y dicho esto el joven desaparecio tras una nube de humo.

-No, no- Gritaba y lloraba la castaña al ver que su amado se habia marchado, como era posible si todo estaba bien, como era posible que todo hubiera cambiado tan rapido.

Jiraiya comprendio de inmediato lo que estaba sucediendo, demonios el temia que esto sucediera y el no hizo nada para evitarlo, tomo a su alumna que estaba llorando en el suelo, esa castaña era como una hija para el, la joven tuvo la desgracia de perder a su padre a muy temprana edad pero el siempre estuvo para protegerla y eso era lo que justo lo que haria.

El sannin hizo algunos movimientos de manos y ambos desaparecieron del departamento dejando atras todos los momentos de felicidad que hace unos cuantos minutos estubieron difrutando y recordando.

En una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de la aldea aparecieron el sannin con la castaña en brazos.

-Baya baya baya, pero si es el gran Jiraiya- se escucho la voz de una mujer, algo tenebrosa .

-Basta Yuko, necesito tu ayuda- le decia Jiraiya mientras se giraba para encarar a la mujer la cual al ver a la castaña en brazos del peliblanco solo frincio el seño algo confundida.

-Y que esperas que haga con eso- decia impaciente la mujer ya que estaba segura que eso no seria nada bueno, la castaña no podia dejar de llorar y temblaba por la impotencia que sentia, el ver al amor de su vida despedirse de esa manera no era un buen augurio.

-Ella es como una hija para mi, esta en un estado de embarazo algo complicado, porfavor Yuko cuida de ella- imploraba Jiraiya al mismo tiempo que colocaba a la chica en una pequeña cama que se encontraba l fondo de la choza.

-Y que ganare con eso viejo pervertido- decia ya mas que fastidiada aquella extraña mujer de ojos y cabello negro noche.

-Por favor- repetia Jiraiya una y otra vez- nunca abria acudido a ti si no fuera realmente importante para mi, la aldea esta en peligro- le confezo a la mujer que aunque era de la misma edad que el Sannin no aparentaba ser mucho mayor que la castaña.

-¿Que es lo que a sucedido?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido y ya resignada a ayudarle a ese hombre que aunque amaba con todo su corazon sabia que el era de los que solo buscan una noche y esa ya la habia obtenido hace varios años.

-Kyubi- contesto Jiraiya sin mas a lo que esta solo asintio sabiendo a lo que se referia el.

-Ve, yo la cuidare, esta algo decompuesta por el susto tratare de calmarla para que no le cause ningun daño al bebe.

El hombre solo asintio y se acerco a darle un tierno beso en la frente a su hija, asi es a su hia por que aunque no llevara su sangre eso es lo que el sentia por ella, y si era necesario como le habia ducho ya su esposo la protegeria con su vida.

-Gracias- susurro Jiraiya antes de salir de esa vieja cabaña y dejar a Yuko y a la castaña completamente solas.

Yuko le entrago a la joven una pequeña taza de te para qe calmara sus nervios, la chica estaba tan alterada que podria dañar al bebe que estaba esperando.

-Tomatelo- ordeno entregando la bebida a la joven, a lo que esta solo asintio y comenso a beber de una forma nerviosa, esa extraña mujer la ponia neviosa.

-Quien eres tu?- se atrevio a preguntar la chica una vez que se hubo terminado su bebida.

-Soy Yuko Ichihara, una vieja amiga de ese estupido viejo pervertido de Jiraiya, soy una bruaja, por lo que no me explico por que te trajo conmigo y no te llevo a un hospital o con alguna curandera- respondio de forma cortante la mujer, estaba cansada de que Jiraiya corriera a ella cada vez que estaba en algun aprieto.

-Debee quererla mucho y confiar en usted- respondio casi en un susurro la chica, ya que casi no tenia fuerzas por tanto que habia llorado.

Al escuchar esto la bruja solo se sonrojo por el comentario pero inmediatamente saco la idea de su cabeza era imposible que ese viejo sintiera algo por ella.

-El tambien debe quererte mucho si se ha atrevido a traerte hasta este lugar- le respondio Yuko al ver que la chica noto el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Si Jiraiya a sido como mi padre desde que el mio fallecio, es lo mas cercano que tengo a una familia y yo de el- dijo la castaña ya mas segura de si misma, al parecer Yuko solo daba miedo en primera instancia pero conociendola un poco mas era una buena mujer.

Ambas escucharon una explocion mas y para sorpresa de la bruja la castaña salio corriendo como loca de la cabaña, ¿pero que demonios pensaba esa muchacha se preguntaba la azabache?

Yuko corrio detras de la joven, Jiraiya seguro la mataria si algo le pasaba, pero para su sorpresa la chica estaba parada a las afueras de la aldea con la mirada en el cielo, no fue asta que se acerco a la chica que descubrio que era lo que estaba mirando.


	2. -Capitulo 2

No podia creer lo que sus ojos veian, su compañero de equipo y su esposo estaban en el aire peleando mano a mano con un extraño sujeto que nunca antes habia visto, mientras que no muy lejos de ellos una enorme bestia con forma de zorro destruia la aldea, pero algo mas llamo su atencion, el extraño sujeto con el que su amado esposo y el Yondaime comabtian se abalanzo sobre este con kunai en mano y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su esposo estaba frete a Minato sirviendole de escudo humano, lo peor de todo fue cuando el sujeto no se detuvo y atraveso el pecho de su esposo.

La castaña no soporto mas y cayo al suelo pegando un grito de dolor, el amor de su vida estaba muerto, y ella no pudo hacer nada mas que presenciarlo.

Yuko sintio pena por la pobre muchacha,sabia que devia estar sufriendo demaciado, pero si seguia asi podia pasarle algo al bebe, asi que se arrodillo junto a ella y la levanto para llevarla de regreso a la cabaña y esperar juntas a Jiraiya, pero definitivamente ese no era su dia de suerte porque a mitad del camino paso lo que temia, la castaña ropio fuente.

La chica de risos chocolate se tiro al suelo a causa del dolor que sentia, mientras que Yuko solo pensaba en lo que Jiraiya le haria, ella debio haberla detenido, diablos ella pudo haberla detenido.

Volvio a ponerla de pie y juntas aminaron a la cabaña, esto era peligroso Yuko sabia que aun no era tiempo para que ese bebe naciera, ahora sabia porque Jiraiya menciono que era algo complicado, al llegar a la choza recosto a la chica en la cama y con la ayuda de su magia y conocimientos medicos decidio traer al mundo a esa creatura si seguia esperando mas ambos moririan y eso no lo iba a permitir.

-Vamos puja- le imploraba Yuko a la chica, pero ella estaba ida, su cuerpo estaba presente pero su mente parecia ajena a toda la situacion, ella estaba muerta en vida, ya no tenia razones para vivir.

-Porfavor, necesito de tu ayuda esto es algo que solo tu puedes hacer, piensa en tu bebe- continuaba supilicando la bruja pero parecia que era en vano, pero gracias al dolor de sus caderas expandiendose la chica pudo reacionar lo suficiente para alcanzar a escuchar que Yuko le suplicaba que pugara a lo que inconcientemente obedecio.

-A si es, falta poco, vamos tu puedes solo un poco mas- y asi fue un solo intento mas y la castaña pudo escuchar el melodioso llanto de su bebe recien nacido- Es una niña- escucho que le decia la bruja, al parecer la sabiduria de Jiraiya sirvio de algo, Yuko le acerco a la bebe poniendosela en brazos.

La chca al ver el rostro de su bebe, y el sentirla entre sus brazos comprendio que ella seria su unica razon para seguir viva, ella seria lo unico que tendria en el mundo ya que habia perdido a su padre y ella tendria que sacarla adelante, abrazo a la recien nacida, apretandola contra su pecho para asi sentirla mas cerca, era su hija, producto del inmenso amor que sentia a su marido, ella debia cuidarla para que ese amor siguiera vivo.

-Eres tan hermosa, tan pequeñita, a tu padre le hubiera encantado conocerte, sabes en el fondo el siempre quiso que fueras niña, el te amaba tanto, el nos amaba tanto -decia la castaña mientras se le rompia la voz por el llanto- Lamento tanto que no pueda estas aqui para cuidarte, pero yo siempre estare para ti, no te faltara nada.

Yuko veia y escuchaba todo lo que la castaña le decia a su hija, sentia un nudo en el estomago por la desgracia de la chica, pero era admirable como el amor de una madre cambi las cosas, momentos antes parecia muerta en vida y ahora que tenia a la pequeña en brazos habia retomado fuerzas.

-Y... ¿Como le llamaras?

-Mi esposo y yo nunca pensamos en un nombre ya que no sabiamos si seria niña o niño, pero... ahora creo que lo mejor sera que... -la voz de la chica termino de romperse, ahora no estaba su esposo y ella tendria que criar a su hija sola, ni siquiera podria ayudarla a elegir el nombre de su hija.

-Mitsuki, se llamara Mitsuki, recuerdo que el una vez me dijo que si era niña ese seria un buen nombre -al menos eso seria algo, minimo "EL" habria escogido su nombre, sonrio ante esa idea pero sinrio como sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente y cada vez era mas dificil el hecho de tomar aire para respirar.

Yuko tomo a la pequeña antes de que cayera al suelo, miro preocupada a la castaña y al tomarle el pulso comprobo lo que tanto habia temido, el esfuerzo de dar a luz y la tension y dolor sentidos momentos atras acabaron con ella, miro a la pequeña, lo habia perdido todo, su padre habia muerto protegiendo su aldea y su madre murio de tristeza y debilidad al traerla al mundo, se acerco a la niña, era tan pequeña y estaba tan debil por haber nacido tan prematuramente, tenia uqe hacer algo, Jiraiya moriria si dejaba que esa niña perdiera la vida.

El ya habia perdido a la chica que consideraba su hija, ella debia hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que su supuesta nieta siguiera con vida, la tomo entre sus brazos para cubrirla con alguna manta, pero hubo algo que llamo la atencion su atencion, un lunar del costado izquierdo del torso de la bebe, una pequeña marca que nunca se imagino llegar a ver en toda su vida y valla que su vida era larga, al parecer la suerte no los habia abandonado del todo.

Arropo a la niña con sumo cuidado y se acerco una vez mas al cuerpo inerte de la madre de la pequeña Mitsuki.

-Sabes, al final tu hija a tenido mucha suerte, ve tranquila con tu esposo, yo me asegurare de cuidar y proteger a la pequeña.

Pronuncio algunas palabras inentendibles y con la niña en brazos fue envuelta en una nube de humo y destellos morados desapareciendo asi del lugar, para mas tarde aparecer en una aldea lejos de ahi, la aldea de la hierba para ser exactos.

La extraña mujer de cabello y ojos negros como la noche caminaba a paso decidido con su pequeño bultito entre brazos, ella sabia lo que tenia que hacer para salvarle la vida a esa criatura y agradecia al cielo por haber descubirto la pequeña marca en el cuerpo de la pequeña, se dirigio al "Monte del Cielo y la Tierra", sabia muy bien que se arriesgaba demaciado al ir a ese lugar, Muchu la odiba pero no tenia de otra, debia proteger a Mitsuki, ademas ella tenia algo que el necesitaba.

Jiraiya corria lo mas rapido que podia, tenia que avisa a hija de la muerte de su marido, lamentablemente no pudo hacer nada para salvarlo pero gracias a su sacrificio Minato pudo encerrar al kiuby, y con eso salvar la aldea.

Al llegar a la cabaña ni siquiera se molesto en tocar, simplemente entro, pero la choza estaba vacia, ¿como era posible a donde diablos habia llebado esa maldita bruja a su hija? se preguntaba mientras entraba mas a la cabaña pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir en la cama el cuerpo sin vida de la que habia sido una hija para el.

El sannin no lo podia creer primero perdio a ese chico de ojos grises al que vio crecer y convertirse no solo en un increible ninja si no en un hombre de bien, alguien lo suficientemente inteliguente como para que el le cediera la mano de la que sentia su hija, y ahora ella, su hija la niña que cuido como propia cuando quedo desprotegida, la niña que amba mas que a su propia vida, estaba frente a el... sin vida, Jiraiya cayo de rodillas al piso y con lagrimas en los ojos tomo la mano de la castaña implorando al cielo que esta solo fuera una terrible pesadilla.

Llego hasta los inmensos portones del viejo templo dudando si tocar o entrar sin previo aviso, pero que importaban los modales en un momento como estos penso la bruja, asi que empujando las puertas entro a la morada de los legendarios monjes protectrores de los elementos y la tierra

-No cres que fue un gran atrevimiento de tu parte venir a este lugar- Preguntaba una voz que Yuko conocia bastante bien, asi que dandose la vuelta para encarar a la voz puso la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte "Calvito"- contesto la bruja con una amibilidad poco comun en ella.

-Debe ser muy importante lo que quieres como para atreverte a vernir aqui, y mas aun hablarme tan dulcemente vieja bruja.

-Pues a decir verdad creo que esto tambien podria interesarte a ti Muchu- decia la bruja tratando de no perder el quicio por como la habia llamado aquel viejo hombre que era el monje guardian del templo.

El monje estaba demaciado intrigado, la actitud de la bruja habia mas que llamado su atencion, normalmente ya le habria lanzado algun encantamiento por haberla llamado de esa forma.

-¿Y de que se trata Yuko?

-La he encontrado- contesto con aire triunfal y una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Pero no era posible o... si? ¿de verdad? no, talvez entendio mal, o estaba jugando con el -¿A que te refieres?- exigio saber el guardian del "Templo del Cielo y la Tierra".

-La he encontrado, a la "Elegida".

Muchu no podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿a la "Elegida"? ¿de verdad? ¿como era eso posible? los monjes y el habian durado mas de 20 años buscandola, hasta que llegaron a creer que no volveria a reencarnar, pero sin embargo aqui estaba esa mujer a la que tanto despreciaba diciendo que ella la tenia.

-Sabes muy bien que esto es algo importante, ¿como se que no es otro de tus estupidos juegos Yuko? -no dejaria que esta mujer intentara engañarlo y mucho menos que se burlara de algo tan importante y valioso como la "Elegida, la "sacerdotisa, Hija de los Dioses" "Creada de la Sangre del Sol y las Lagrimas de la Luna"

-¿Acaso cres que me atreveria a venir hasta aca solo para burlarme de ti? No estamos en un territorio neutro y evidentemente tus poderes son mas fuertes aqui, estoy en clara desventaja, ¿ es acaso me cres tan estupida?, si he venido aqui es porque... aunque me cueste aceptarlo tu eres el unico que puede salvarle.

Yuko ya estaba mas que alterada, en verdad ese viejo inutil la estaba subestimando demaciado, si alguien le hubiese dicho esta mañana que tendria que suplicarle ayuda a Muchu ella no habria parado de reir y pensar que preferia morir antes de pedirle su ayuda, pero esto era diferente por mas que le costara aceptarlo solo el tenia el poder para salvarle la vida a Mitsuki.

Muchu comprendio que la bruja tenia razon, era ilogico que Yuko lo estuviera engañando, en el templo los poderes de la bruja eran casi inutiles, el pudo haberla atacado desde que cruzo la puerta, pero decidio que seria divertido saber los motivos de su tan inesperada e indeceada visita, mas nunca penso que esta realmente le podria llegar a traer algun beneficio, Muchu se acerco poco a poco hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba su eterna rival.

-Muestramela, para poder creerte- exigio el hobre con una voz demaciado autoritaria para el gusto de Yuko, esta destapo el costado izquierdo del torzo de la bebe dejando al descubierto la tan esperada marca, la niña tenia grabado el kanji que simbolozaba la union del cielo con la tierra.

Gracias al cielo que el monje era calvo por que en ese momento se le hubiera caido todo el pelo de la cabeza por la imprecion que se llevo, alfin despues de tanto tiempo habia llegado la luz que tan decesperadamente habian estado buscando.

-Muchu, no te la he traido por gusto, sabes perfectamente que estoy en contra de esa vieja profecia, pero... ella... es muy importante para... algien que es importante para mi, ella ha nacido dos meses antes de lo planeado, debes salvarla.

-Siganme- contesto Mucho despues de meditarlo algunos segundos, Yuko sigio a el hombre a travez del templo, ella esta mas deseperada que nunca, pero cuando estaba apunto de protestar vio que el pasillo habia llegado a su fin y entraron en un pequeño pero hermoso jardin lleno de bellas flores y con un pequeño estanque en el centro donde dos hermosos peces (uno negro simbolizando la tierra y uno blanco detallando la pureza del cielo) nadaban uno enfrente de otro en contra de las manecillas del reloj.

-Tendremos que hacer la iniciacion.

-¿La iniciacion? ¿Estas loco? Sabes perfectamente bien que eso solo se hace cuando ha cumplido la mayoria de edad! -la vidad de una elegida se resumia facilmente, toda la vida se la pasaban entrenando y preparandose para ser la mujer perfecta, y al cumplir la mayoria de edad sus poderes eran entregados y asi era como se convertian en la viva imagen de la perfeccion.

-Lo se pero, es la unica forma, los poderes le salvaran la vida -Yuko tenia razon, los poderes de las elegidas no eran entregados hasta la mayoria de edad por la simple razon que era demaciado poder para una persona pequeña, las chicas entrenaban toda su vida para poder tener un buen control de us gran poder y responsabilidad.

-Si le entrego los poderes a la niña, ellos la mantendran con vida, y la perfeccion que alcansara le sanara -el monje se arrodillo frente el estanque e hizo unos sellos con las manos que la bruja no logro entender, terminando los sellos coloca las manos dentro del agua haciendo que el reflo de la luna que habia en el estanque aumentara su tamaño unos centimetros mas y los peces comenzaron a girar alrededor del nuevo reflejo.

-Colocala en el centro.

Al colocara la niña en el estaque una capa de agua se levanto y formo una esfera en movimiento dejando a Mitsuki detro de esta, la azabache no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando, esperaba no haberse equivocado al haber llevado a la niña, derrepente recordo a Jiraiya y penso que este la mataria por haberle arrebatado a su nieta antes de que pudiera conocerla.

La bruja estaba tan metida en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que el monje caminaba hacia ella con la niña entre brazos, no fue asta que Muchu se la entrego que ella volvio a la realidad, pero unas lagrimas inundaron sus ojos al ver a Mitsuki, no podia creer que esa hermosa y fuerte niña fuera el mismo bultito que habia llevado en brazos todo este tiempo.

Mitsuki ahora tenia la apariencia de un fuerte y sano bebe de unos cuantos meses de nacido, ella alfin habia abierto los ojos, y habia heredado los grandes y hermosos ojos grises de su padre, su palida piel conserbaba su tono porselana pero ahora se veia saludable y de ella se desprendia un suave brillo, la pelusita que antes cubria su cabeza se habia transformado en una abundante cabellera que caia por sus hombros en forma de risos de tono chocolate como los que tenia su madre, sus mejillas y labios se habian teñido de un delicioso tono carmin, Yuko no pudo evitar que las lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, era increible el cambio tan grande que habia sufrido la niña, en verdad agradecia al cielo que Muchu le salvara la vida.

-Gracias, Gracias- susurraba Yuko mientras apretaba a la niña contra su pecho, ahora estaba fuera de peligro, alfin despues de un terrible dia habia algo por que agradecerle a los dioses.

-Trae a Jiraiya, estoy seguro que el sannin quedra conocerla, despues de todo es la persona mas importante para el, ¿No?

Yuko sintio como sus mejillas ardian por la simple mension del hombre -¿Co.. como, Porque piensas que Jiraiya tiene algo que ver con esta niña?

-Facil, dijiste que era la persona mas importante para ti la que sufriria si algo le pasaba a la criatura, y si mal no recuerdo mi querida bruja, la razon de que no te hayas marchado ya de este mundo es el.

Muchu retiro a Mitsuki de los brazos de la anonadada mujer, para que se retirara del lugar, a esas altura de la noche era mas que probable que Jiraiya hubiera encontrado el cuerpo de la castaña, y en ese mismo instante estaria pensando las mil y un formas en las que podria matarla, por haber dejado morir a su hija y haber huido con su nieta.

-Lo mas probable esque este vuelto loco volteando asta las piedras buscandome, debo ir a hablar con el.

-La niña se quedara aqui, la cuidaremos hasta que vuelvan, con lo que has hecho esta noche me queda claro que estas dispuesta a poner tu vida en riesgco para proteger la de ell, asi que creo que seria justo que ustedes sean su guardianes y protectores.

Yuko solo asintio y deparecio tras el mismo rastro de luz morada que la habia llevado a aquel lugar.


	3. -Capitulo 3

Jiraiya tenia mas de tres horas arrodillado frente a la cama y no tenia el valor de moverse, realmente esperaba que todo esto fuera un mal sueño y del cual estaba decesperado por despertar, era increible que en menos de un dia hubiera perdido todo lo que le importaba.

Tenia la cabeza apoyada sobre la fria mano de su hija, cualpandose a si mismo por no haber podido salvarla, como podia decirse llamar ninja si no era capaz de protejer a las personas que mas queria, tuvo que haber sido una persona terrile en su anterior vida para que el karma le cobrara de ese manera, aun recordaba esta tarde cuando estaban los tres riendo y disfrutando de su compañia, esa pareja de jovenes de verdad que lo hacian feliz, sin embargo ese parecia un pasado muy lejano.

Escucho unos pasos a lo lejos, tenia tapados los oidos de tanto llorar, la cabeza le pesaba y le daba vueltas pero aun asi la levanto para saber de donde provenian aquellos sonidos, cual fue su sorpresa que frente a el estaba la causante de uno de sus mas grandes dolores, esa maldita bruja ponsoñoza que dejo morir a su hija y a su nieta.

Jiraiya sabia que la bruja lo odiaba por lo que habia pasado entre ellos, pero jamas imagino que se cobraria de aquella forma, nunca penso que esa vibora fuera capaz de caer tan bajo, sintio como la bruja se acercaba y lo rodeaba con sus largos y delgados brazos y el sintio tanta calidez, comprension y amor que solo pudo seguir llorando recargando su frente el pecho de aquella mujer, Jiraiya no entendia porque se sentia tan reconfortante estar abrazado por aquella mujer.

-Lo siento tanto Jiraiya- dijo porfin Yuko sacandolo de sus pensamientos- yo hice todo lo que pude- seguia diciendo la mujer, pero el llanto le rompia la voz.

-¿A que te refieres?

Yuko se tranquilizo y le explico todo lo sucedido, Jiraiya escuchaba paciente hasta que llegaron a la parte donde la bruja menciono el parto y el nacimiento de la pequeña Mitsuki, los ojos del sannin se abrieron como platos, no lo podia creer, su nieta estaba viva, al parecer no todo estaba perdido, pero, ¿donde se encontraba?

-¿Donde esta ella?- pregunto Jiraiya con dureza en la voz, si esa vieja le habia echo... pero no pudo acabar de idear lo que le haria ya que la voz de Yuko lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Eto... en la aldea de la hierba, con los monjes del cielo y la tierra para ser mas presisos- contesto con temor, Yuko sabia que cuando Jiraiya se enojaba era de cuidado y mucho mas si la razon de ese coraje era la vida de un ser importante para el.

-¿Que me estas ocultando Yuko?

-Ella... Jiraiya, esa niña es la "Elegida' -dijo cerrando lo ojos y con la voz entre cortada, no sobia como reaccionaria a esa noticia, el conocia la profecia, asi que estaba segura que nunca se lo perdonaria.

-¿Estas... estas segura?- el conocia muy bien a Yuko, no por nada podia decirse que eran amigos de la infancia y sabia que tendria una muy buena razon para haberla llevado ahi, ella odiaba a Muchu y no estaba dispuesta a verle la cara por cualquier niminiedad.

-Si, Muchu la cuidara, no le conviene que le pase nada- contesto porfin la azabache, y era cierto despues de haberla buscado durante 20 años estaba segura que la niña seria tratada como a un petalo de rosa- Por eso he venido, quiero llevarte a que la conoscas.

-Muy bien, entonces debemos irnos- respondio el hombre levantandose del suelo y tendienole la mano a Yuko para que esta hiciera lo mismo, dio media vuelta y vio por ultima vez el rostro sin vida de aquella castaña que tanto extrañaria y lo cubrio de nueva cuenta con la sabana blanca, desaparecieron del lugar en un nube de luz morada, y aparecieron en el mismo sitio donde anteriormente Yuko habia llegado junto a a la pequeña Mitsuki, y caminaron juntos rumbo al "Templo del Cielo y la Tierra".

-Que eficiente resultaste Yuko- decia divertido el viejo monje cuandio vio a la bruja y el sannin crusar las puertas del templo- Al parecer no te costo mucho trabajo traer a Jiraiya.

-Me alegra que te resulte divertido que haya venido casi corriendo a conocer a mi nieta querido y viejo amigo -contesto con evidente sarcasmo.

Muchu no contesto nada pues noto el enojo de su amigo a lo que solo se limito a acer un suave movimiento de mano indicandoles que le siguieran escaleras arriba, caminaron un poco y llegaron a la puerta de la que seria la habitacion de la pequeña.

Jiraiya la vio, era realmente hermosa, y se parecia tanto a sus padres, tenia los risos chocola te su hija, asi como sus labios y la forma de las orejas, la tomo en brazos sin importarle si la despertaria o no y la apreto tanto contra su pecho que la niña solto un pequeño lloriqueo para ser libeada de tan duro gesto de amor, Jiraiya al encontrarse con tan hermosos y familiares ojos grises no pudo evitar qye una lagrima le recorriera la mejilla, ya que definitivamente tendria en esa niña lo mejor de sus dos alumnos.

Un par de guardias se encontraban cuidando la entrada de la aldea de la hoja vigilando las entradas y salidas de esta, desde el ataque de pocos dias atras aumentaron la seguridad, llevandose una gran sorpresa al ver a un hombre alto de larga cabellera blanca junto a una joven mujer de cabellos y ojos color azabache, ese hombre estaba siendo buscado por cielo mar y tierra bajo las ordenes del tercer hokage y quien se iba a imaginar que regresaria a la aldea por su propio pie y sin la menor preocupacion del mundo.

-Jiraiya sensei- gritaron los jovenes para que el hombre detuviera su paso, sin embargo este ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para percatarse de ello.

-¿Crees que debamos ir con el Hokage?- pregunto uno de ellos con cara preocupada ya que aunque no sabia la razon por la cual era buscado ese hombre sabia que era de suma importancia que el hokage hablara con el.

-Ve, yo te cubro.

El jounin desaparecio tras una nube de humo dejando a su compañero igual de preocupado de lo que el estaba, realmente nadie sabia el porque, pero desde hace dos dias habian recibido la orden de buscar al peliblanco asta por debajo de las piedras si fuera necesario y traerlo a como fuera lugar.

Jiraiya y Yuko entraron al apartamento que habia sido el hogar de su hija y con animo decaido reunian las pertenencias que serian de Misaki junto con algunos recurdos de sus difuntos padres.

-¿Quieres llevar esta?- preguntaba Yuko sosteniendo un marco con la fotografia de Jiraiya todo sucio y raspado al igual que un chico de ojos grises los cuales abrazaban muy sobre protectoramente a una pequeña castaña algo sonrojada y al parecer indignada pero al mismo tiempo igual de feliz que los otros dos.

El sannin volteo a ver lo que le preguntaba su amiga y al ver la foto recordo el dia en que fue tomada, el y los chicos volvian de una mision de la aldea del te, ese dia era el cumpleaños de su pequeña castaña y tanto el como su alumno tenian tanta prisa por llegar que no se fijaron y calleron colina abajo quedando sucios y rasguñados y aun mas lejos de la aldea, ese dia su hija estaba tan enojada porque tuvieron que haber llegado varias horas atras pero se le paso cuando los vio entrar al apartamento en esas fachas, ese dia les confeso que estaba embarazada y ambos hombres estaban tan felices que literalmente le saltaron ensima de la felicidad.

Yuko solo veia como una sonrisa con sombra de amargura se asomaba por la cara del sannin pero decidio no preguntar ni decir nada, ella sabia que el estaba sufriendo muchisimo, por lo que queria darle su espacio pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera impotente ante la situacion, el hombre se acerco a ella y retiro la fotografia de sus manos pero para sorpresa de la mujer el la abrazo fuertemente dejando su cabeza apoyada en el delgado hombro de la bruja y esta solo sintio como pequeñas lagrimas mojaban su vestimenta, sin embargo no dijo nada y siguio abrazandolo lo mas fuerte que podia.

Despues de unos minutos el sannin rompio el abrazo y siguieron con su labor, pero algo mas los interrumpio, alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

-Jiraiya cunto tiempo sin verte- decia el anciano Tercer Hokage mientras entraba al departamento sin esperar a que su alumno le dejara pasar, ¿pero porque habia venido y mas aun ¿como sabia que estaban ahi?

-Solo dos dias Sarutobi-sama -comentaba sarcastigamente el sabio de los sapos- y si no es ninguna indiscrecion me gustaria saber a que ha venido ya que estabamos a punto de irnos- finalizo el hombre ya que no tenia animos de cualquier tipo de conversacion melancolica.

-Bueno, como sabras la aldea se ha quedado sin Hokage y como Minati lamentablemente no dejo dicho quien le gustaria que fuere su sucesor, el consejo me dio la oportunidad de retomar el cargo o elegir quien fuera el Quinto Hokage, por lo que te he mandado buscar para que tomes el puesto.

-No puedo- conteso el sannin, simple y sensillo, no pretendia dar explicaciones pero sabia que el hokage no se conformaria con esa respuesta- Solo vine a recoger las pertenencias de mi nieta, me marcho ahora mismo -no tenia ganas de dar explicaciones, pero la mujer que hasta ahora habia permanecido callada comenso a relatar todo lo sucedido, ¿que acaso no sabia lo que era la privacidad?

-¿La "Eleguida"? comentaba el hokage mientras pensaba que debia hacer- Muy bien, tomare el lugar de hokage pero dentro de 6 años los espero a los tres, conoco muy bien a ese viejo monje y ya hablare con el para decirle mis razones, el sabe muy bien que el poder que tiene esa niña es el unico que puede controlar a kyubi.


	4. -Capitulo 4

Sarutobi le habia solicitado al monje que entrenara a Mitsuki todo lo que pudiera en un lapso de 7 años, que la hiciera excelente kunoichi en tan solo ese tiempo pues queria que cuando la chica cumpliera esa edad regresara a vivir a la aldea escondida entre las hojas, era increible lo que le estaba pidiendo, algo ilogico, Mitsuki no podria estar lista ni desarroyar sus hailidades en tan poco tiempo, pero en algo tenia razon el hokage, el poder de la elegida era lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlar a cualquier bestia con cola, y al parecer Muchu tambien concidero que seria bueno que la niña se mantuviera cerca del nuevo contenedor del kyubi para cualquier tipo de insidente que pudiera ya que sin vacilar acepto las ordenes del hokage.

Los años pasaban y Mitsuki se volvia una niña fuerte, hermosa y muy inteligente, al cumplir los tres años comenzo el entrenamiento para convertirla en la niña perfecta, ella debia aprender en siete años lo que normalmente se aprenderia en dieciocho, por lo que tanto el monje como su abuelo decidieron que lo mejor seria sellar sus poderes en su interior, solo los que eran realmente peligrosos y dejarla solo con los que podria desarrollar su entrenamiento.

Las "Elegidas" conocidas como las "Sacerdotisas del Cielo y la Tierra" eran sumamente poderosas, eran la balanza entrel los dos muindos, protegian en bien y el mal, el ying y el yang, se decia que "Tsukiko" la primera sacerdotisa junto con el sabio de los seis caminos eran los creadores del mundo que se conocia.

Apesar de que los poderes de Mitsuki habian sido sellados ella tenia tanto control sobre los cinco elementos y la naturaleza que basicamente eran una extremidad mas de su cuerpo, Muchu de hecho se atrevio a decir que ella seria la sacerdotiza mas poderosa que se conociera desde la muerte de Tsukiko.

-Abuelo, Abuelo, Tia Yuko- gritaba una pequeña niña castaña de tan solo 6 años de edad, esta corria por los pasillos del templo mientras buscaba a las personas que habian cuidado de ella todo este tiempo, Mitsuki tenia mas de un mes sin ver a su "Abuelo Jiraiya" , Yuko le habia dicho que tuvo que ir a la aldea de la hoja para arreglar algunos asuntos, pero segun habia escuchado hablar a algunos monjes el sannin habia llegado esta mañana mientras ella precticaba su taijutsu con Muchu.

Solo faltaba una semana para que la pequeña castaña cumpliera 7 años y estaba muy feliz de que su abuelito hubiera regresado a tiempo para festejarlo con ella, la niña corria y corria sin importarle las reglas de Muchu, realmente nunca lo obedecia, llego a la puerta de su habitacion y sin molestarte en tocar abrio la puerta de un portazo y tal y como lo esperaba ahi se encontraba el hombre al que mas queria en el mundo SU ABUELO, la niña salto directo a sus brazos yrecosto su rostro en ese musculoso pecho en el que habia sido arruyada tantas veces, realmente lo habia extrañado, ella sabia que Yuko se esforzaba por tratarla bien pero apesar de que la bruja era como una madre para ella jamas se igualaria al cariño que le tenia al peliblanco, ademas ya esta demaciado aburrida de estar en aquel lugar sin el, la unica divercion que tenia era los juegos de mesa de los monjes, al principio era divertido ganarles a aquellos viejos en el shogi o en go pero al pasar el tiempo se volvio tedioso ya que siempre ganaba.

-Te extrañe mucho abuelito, prometeme que la proxima vez que vallas a Konoha me llevaras, tengo muchas ganas de conocer el lugar donde vivieron mis padres- decia la niña con unas pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos, relamente no queria volver a separarse de su abuelo.

Mitsuki conocia la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres, ella sabia que el dia que nacio la aldea fua atacada el zorro demonio de nueve colas y que el era el culpable de la muerte de su padre y por consiguiente d esu madre, Muchu le habia dicho que el poder que ella poseia era el unico que capaz de destuir o proteger a los demoni0os con cola, pero ella evidentemente no queria protegerlo, ella queria venganza.

-Bueno de hecho por eso vine una semana antes, como tu sabes la proxima semana ser tu cumpleaños, y pues...

-¿Me vas a llevar como regalo de cumpleaños?

-En realidad, viviremos ahi, el hokage creyo que era buena idea que regresaras a la aldea, despues de todo tu perteces a ese lugar, asi que como regalo de cumpleaños nos mudaremos.

Atravesaron la entrada de la aldea encaminandose directamente a la torre del hokage, Mitsuki miraba asombrada el lugar, realmente era hermoso, no se comparaba a la aldea de la hierba ni mucho menos al silencioso templo, era maravilloso estar en ese lugar, realmente acogedor, sus ojos grises se posaron en un grupo de niños que corria por las calles se veian felices, uno en especial llamo su atencion, Un chico rubio con tres curiosas marquitas en cada mejilla, el niño corria y corria y tenia un sonrisa de oreja a oreja y unos ojos grandes y brillantes como el mismo azul del cielo, el chico agitaba su mano alentando a los otros niños a que corrieran mas rapido para alcanzarlo, ese niño realmente era especial y su sonrisa la contagio de alegria.

-Abuelito cres que encuentre algun amigo en este lugar?- pregunto la chica con aire inocente a lo que su abuelo solo asintio alegando que encontraria muchos, pero ella ya habia sentrado su atencion a uno en especial, un rubio torbellino lleno de alegria y vitalidad, en definitiva ese niño seria su amigo.

La pequeña castaña iba muy metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se solto de la mano de su abuelo y se quedo atras, ni Jiraiya ni Yuko se percataron que la niña ya no seguia con ellos, pero para cuando Mitsuki noto la ausencia de sus protectores era demaciado tarde estaba perdida.

Mitsuki deambulo por la aldea esperando encontrarse con su abuelo o si tenia suerte talvez volver a ver a ese niño rubio que tanto le habia llamado la atencion, pero ni una ni otra, realmente estaba perdida y mientras mas caminaba menos reconocia el lugar donde estaba, paso cerca de lo que creia era una escuela y se sento bajo un gran arbol en un pequeño columpio de madera mientras veia como un pequeño azabache entrenaba asta el cansancio, baya era realmente bueno, el chico lanzaba algunas estrellas ninja como les llamaba ella, nunca las habia utilizado, los monjes no las usaban pero las llego a ver en las cosas de su abuelo.

El chico era fuerte pero algo en su mirada hizo que se le encogiera el corazon, el estaba solo, su mirada se lo decia, ella haveces tambien tenia esa mirada pues muchas veces se sintio asi pero gracias a su abuelo, Yuko y los monjes dejo de verse de esa manera, pero ahora frente a ella estaba ese niño que le reconrdaba tanto a como se sentia, ella seguia observandolo pero pensando tanto en como le encantaria proteger a ese pobre niño que no se dio cuenta que el chico dejo de entrenar y venia hacia ella.

El joven azabache estaba entrenando cuando noto la insistenente mirada de esa extraña chica castaña, realmente estaba arto de sus locas fanaticas, que acaso no podia tener un minuto en paz? Dejo de entrenar y se dirijio al columpio donde estba sentada aquella chica y noto que miraba a un punto en la pared ni cuenta se dio que estaba frente a ella, asi que con su dedo indice le toco la nariz para que le prestara atencion.

-Acaso eres otra loca fanatica mia, de esas que me siguen a todos lados?- pregunto el azabache aun con su dedo en la punta de la nariz de la chica, esta solo parpadeo varias veces haciendo unos gracios viscos para ver el dedo del chico, a lo qe este solo sonrio de lado.

-Am, no, no creo ser una fanatica y mucho menos estar loca, Por cierto soy Mitsuki Daidouji, acabo de llegar a la aldea- decia demacioado divertida la chica mientras le tendia la mano al azabache que aun seguia tocando la nariz de la chica.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

Mitsuki estaba feliz de aparentemente tenia un nuevo amigo, el azabache se sento frente a ella y comenzaron a platicar, la chica le contaba detalladamente como era su vida en el templo con todos esos viejos monjes, Sasuke escuchaba atento todo lo que le platicaba su nueva amiga, jamas habia conocido a alguien como ella, esta chica se veia que era de su misma edad, pero a diferencia de las chicas de la aldea no lo idealizaba ni idolatraba, ella podia tener una platica coherente y muy estimulante de hecho le habia contado cosas que nunca habia imaginado.

Con forme la tarde avanzaba Mitsuki se olvido del hecho de que estaba perdida y que probablemente su abuelo estuviera muy preocupado, realmente se sentia tan bien estar platicando con alguie de su edad, tenia que grabar este momento, entonces se vio iluminada, Mitsuki saco de su mochila su block de dibujo y sus pinceles y ante la mirada curiosa del azabche comenzo a dibujar la escena, el patio de la escuela, la fachada de esta y por supuesto a su amigo Sasuke.

Cuando la chica termino de dibujar le mostro su obra de arte al azabache, de verdad la chica era muy talentoza, y aunque Sasuke trato de evitarlo su rostro se sonrojo levemente al ver que el protagonizaba el dibujo de su amiga, esta solo rio por lo bajo, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera alegar algo un hombre de largo cabello blanco montado en un sapo aparcio en la escena dejandosele ir ensima a la chica y llorando a moco tendido.

Jiraiya tenia mas de 3 horas buscando a su nieta, era increible que fuera tan tonto como para haberla perdido en su primer dia en la aldea, ya estaba cansado y desesperado, estaba apunto de mandar a todo el escuadron "Ambu" en su busqueda, cuando porfin vio a lo lejos sus hermosos risos chocolate, Jiraiya estaba feliz, no le habia pasado nada, pero se fijo en un pequeño detalle, su nieta estaba acompañada de un niño de su edad, este era su momento para impresionar al nuevo amiguito de su nieta.

Jiraiya aparecio ante los dos niños con su tipica gran entrada, montado en su fiel sapo y una pose extravagante que dejara ver su grandeza, pero cuando unos hermosos ojos grises se posaron sobre el recordo todo el sufrimiento que paso las horas anteriores imaginando lo que le pudo pasar a su pequeña y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar, claro lloraba como todo un macho a moco tendido pero como todo un macho.

-¿Abuelo, que estas haciendo? -preguntaba la pobre de Mitsuki con una gran gota de sudor en la frente.

-¿Sabes todo lo que sufri buscandote? Estaba a punto de mandar a un escuadron "Ambu" en tu busqueda.

-Lo siento abuelo.

El azabache solo observaba la ecena, preguntandose como Mitsuki podria ser nieta de ese raro y exetrico sugeto.

Jiraiya noto que seguramente estarian haciendo un ridiculo grandisimo frente al nuevo amigo de su nieta a lo que solo se limito en decirle que se despidieran para poder ir con el Hokage.

-Bueno, espero verte luego Sasuke, me encanto conocerte.

-Si quieres nos podemos ver mañana, claro si tu quieres, yo te podria mostrar la aldea, incluso te podria llevar a mi lugar secreto- Sasuke estaba cada vez mas sonrojado, no entendia porque esa chica lo ponia asi, lo unico que sabia era que queria volver a verla, era tan diferente al resto de niñas bobas que lo acosaban.

-Paciencia, pequeño saltamontes. No quieres parecer demaciado ansioso.

-Correcto, por eso estoy dispuesto a esperar toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana.

Mitsuki estaba encantada con ese chico, se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla provocando aun mas sonrojo en el azabache y acepto con gusto la invitacion, prometiendo esperarlo en ese mismo lugar a la mañana siguiente, la castaña se giro sobre sus talones y corrio para alcanzar a su abuelo, no podia perderse de nuevo, dejando a un azabache todo colorado y ansioso por un nuevo dia.


	5. -Capitulo 5

"10 de Octubre", para la gente de la "Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas" ese era un dia que no querian recordar, sinceramnete la mayoria de ellos deceaba quitarlo del calendario, pero para una joven castaña de ojos grises ese dia significaba dos cosas:

1- Era el dia de su cumpleaños.

2- El aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, y tambien un recordatorio de que debia cumplir su venganza.

Mitsuki corria por las calles de la aldea antes de que oscureciera, habia pedido permiso a su abuelo y tia para que le permitieran pasar la mañana con su amigo, pero el dia se paso volando sin que se diera cuenta que estaria en serios problemas si no llegaba lo mas pronto posible a su casa.

La chica corria como si no hubiera mañana, no queria imaginarse de lo mal que le iria, estaba segura que Jiraiya estaria tan enojado que probablemente le prohibiera ver a Sasuke por algun tiempo.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos de que haria sin Sasuke sin su abuelo le castigaba que no se dio cuenta que inconsientemente llego al lugar donde vio por primera vez a su amigo, sonrio al ver el columpio donde se habia sentado dia atras pero asi como la sonria llo a su rostro inmediatamente desaparecio.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? -pregunto Mitsuki mientras se ponia de cunclillas frente el viejo columpio de madera.

Naruto no entendia por que la gente de la aldea o odiaba, el era solo un pequeño niño que necesitaba atencion y cariño, la gente no se daba cuenta de lo triste y solo que se sentia, ellos solo se limitaban a mirarlo feo y a discriminarlo.

Cada año sufria y soportaba los insultos y rechazos, pero como simepre el dia de su cumpleñaos era el peor de todos, y como cada año estaba solo.

Camino por la aldea para despejar su mente pero como la despejaria si a cada paso que daba la gente lo miraba de mala gana o se alejaba de el, llego a la academia ninja y se sento en el viejo columpio de madera, ese lugar s ehabia convertido en su lugar de reposo y desahogo, pero cuando se sento no pudo seguir conteniendo las lagrimas y se echo a llorar, el solo queria que alguien lo quisiera, ser importante para alguien.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste? -escucho que le preguntaba una suave y tierna voz, se asombro que alguien se acercara a el, normalmente las personas le huian.

-Estoy bien, no tengo nada -pero al parecer la chica no dejaria las cosas asi, levanto una mano y con el dorso de esta le limpio las lagrimas que escurrian por sus mejillas.

-Vamos, dime, no creo que estes llorando por nada, -el rubio no sabia como reaccionar a la actitud de la joven, nunca en su vida lo habian tratado con tanta amabilidad, se sentia tan bien que una persona se interesara en el.

-Es que, hoy... hoy es mi cumpleaños, y yo, yo no...

-¿En serio, en serio, hoy es tu cumpleaños? esa es una enorme coincidencia porque hoy tambien es el mio- respondio la chica con una amplia sonrisa, jamas penso que alguien hubiera nacido el mismo dia que ella, era increible, Mitsuki se levanto y le tendio la mano a aquel ribio chico.

-Mi nombre es Mitsuki, vamos te llevare a mi casa, estoy segura que ni a mi tia Yuko ni al abuelo les importara que pases el dia con nosotros, no puedo permitir que estes solo -¿habia escuchado bien? ¿la habia oido decir que no podia dejarlo solo?, jamas a nadie le habia importado lo que le pasara, y ahi estaba ella, una chica a la que acababa de conocer, una completa extraña invitandolo a compartir su cumpleaños, Naruto sonrio y tomo la mano de la chica.

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki.

-Pues nos alegra mucho que Mitsuki te hubiera invitado, Naruto- dijo el sannin despues de haber escuchado lo que habia sucedido.

-Realmente no es bueno estar solo, y mucho menos el dia de tu cumpleaños...

-Pero quiero que sepas que desde hoy ya no estas solo Naruto, ahora eres parte de esta familia -completo Mitsuki interrumpiendo a su tia Yuko.

-¿Fa... familia, de verdad?

-Claro que si Naruto, eres bienvenido a esta casa cuando gustes, y como dice mi nieta, desde hoy eres un miembro de esta familia -Jiraiya se sentia realmente culpable por no haber pensado en el rubio antes, por haberlo abandonado, pero como Mitsuki le dijo, apartir de ese momento seria parte de ese familia.

Un rubio saltaba por los tejados de las casas a toda velocidad, aun era algo temprano pero si no se apuraba a llegar a casa de Mitsuki llegarian tarde a la academia.

De un salto decendio de la rama de un arbol y quedo justo frente a la puerta de la casa de Mitsuki.

-Buenos dias Naruto llegas tarde- decia en tono amable la mujer dandole la bienvenida al rubio amigo de su sobrina.

-Lo siento Yuko-chan, esque me quede dormido, ¿pero... ya esta lista Mitsuki?

-Claro, esta arriba haciendo sus meditaciones dia... -pero Naruto no dejo que la bruja terminara de hablar, subio corriendo las escaleras hasta la azotea de la casa, la cual habian acondicionado como un pequeño jardin zen.

Naruto llego a la puerta de la azotea de la casa, estaba entrecerrada por lo que puido ver a su amiga haciendo sus meditaciones diarias, nunca se cansaria de esa imagen, Mitsuki apesar de tener solo 13 años tenia un cuerpo increible, piernas bien torneadas, agiles y fuertes al igual que sus brazos, ademas que cualquier hombre conocedor de la belleza femenina diria que tenia las medidas perfectas 90, 60, 90, tenia un muy buen frente y ni se diga por detras, llevaba su tipico traje de entrenamiento unas mallas negras con el cintillo verde demaciado ajustadas a su cuerpo, su blusa de resaque blanca y encima su torera verde con las orillas de las mangas y el filo del gorro gris, y claro sus tipicas sandalias ninjas, con su cabello castaño recojido en una lasrga y perecta tranza dejando suelto al frente unos cuantos mechones d cada lado de la cara asi como su fleco del lado derecho.

Mitsuki estaba en la posicion de buda haciendo sus meditaciones, estaba rodedada de un aura color verde y se encontraba suspendida a unos cuantos centimetros del suelo, mientras gotas de rocio danzaban a su alrededor, para Naruto esta era una imgen demaciado perfecta, para el, Mitsuki era la perfeccion convertida en mujer, pero aun no entendia el porque disfrutaba tanto observandola, tal vez porque era su persona favorita, era como su hermana despues de todo ambos habian nacido el mismo dia.

-Otra vez llegas tarde por culpa de ese Dobe- Sasuke estaba arto de tener que esperar a su amiga afuera de la escuela, el tambien queria ir a recogerla a su casa pero ese rol ya lo ocupaba el rubio y eso lo llenaba de corage ya que por su culpa siempre llegaban tarde y eso es algo que odiaba ya que lo Uchiha jams llegaban tarde.

-Lo siento y no le digas asi, ¿que acaso ustedes dos no pueden llevarse bien?, vamos son mis mejores amigos, minimo llevense bien por mi- todos los dias era igual estaba cansada de que Naruto y Sasuke se la pasaron hablando mal del otro, queria poder estar con sus dos amigos en paz pero al parecer ni la magia de Yuko la podia ayudar.

Era dia del examen final,por el cual se decidiria si se convertirian o no en genin, todos se encontraban sentados en el piso del pasillo esperado su turno para presentar su examen, Mitsuki estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, con Naruto que estaba a su lado izquierdo, mientras Sasuke a su lado derecho, ambos jovenes se ignoraban, pero querian estar con su amiga y apoyarla, los dos sabian que la castaña estaba nerviosa, ella apesar de ser muy talentosa con sus poderes, tenia un muy mal control del chakra ya que nunca se preocupo por usarlo y nunca parecio necesitarlo.

-

-Asi que los terminaste aprovando, creo que te estas ablandando Iruka- decia el anciano Hokaga mientras leia los informes de los que habian aprovado el examen, Iruka debia elegir los equipos y habia pedido ayuda al Hokage.

-Bueno esque usted no los vio, son impresionantes, Mitsuki es talentosa apesar de tener problemas en el control de chakra y Naruto a mejorado muchisimo.

-Y bueno, ahora dime, ¿a que querias que te ayudara?

-Bueno, esque ya tengo la mayoria de los equipos elegidos, solo que me sobra una estudiante, y no se que hacer con ella- decia mintras le mostraba sus anotaciones.

-Equipo 5... Equipo 6... Equipo 7: Naruto, Shino y Mitsuki? Equipo 8: Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata? Equipo 9...Equipo 10: Shikamaru, Choji, Ino? y la estudiante que sobra Sakura Haruno, Iruka acaso estas bien? estos equipos no estan bien, el unico en el que te apoyo- el Hokage tacho lso equipos que el ninja habia echo y escribio los que el queria.

-Equipo 5... Equipo 6...Equipo 7: Sasuke, Naruto, Mitsuki. Equipo 8: Kiba, Shino, Hinata. Equipo 9... Equipo 10: Shikamaru, Choji, Ino. Hokage pero esta seguro de ponerlos a esos tres juntos, usted sabe que Naruto y Sasuke no s ellevan bien, ademas sigue quedando fuera Sakura- Iruka lo unico que queria era dejar a Naruto en buenas manos, sabia que el y Mitsuki trabajaban muy bien en equipo, al igual que ella y Sasuke, pero esos dos siempre tuvieron mucha rivalidad y la primera razon la atencion de la castaña.

-Si, ella sera la que los una, ella hace muy buen equipo con cada uno, y si esos dos quieren su atencion tendran que trabajar juntos, es el equipo perfecto, y sobre la pelirosa, veamos nos e lleba bien con Yamanaka, y a Hyuga la hara menos, creo que la unica que podra manejarla sera Mitsuki, ella hara que se acople, ademas tiene mucho que aprender de la castaña, por lo que se, es muy buena en teoria pero en practica no impresiona- Iruka escucho atentamente lo que el hokage le decia y por mas que el pusiera un pero no podia contradecirlo, tomo las carpetas de los equipos y se marcho de ahi, aunq euria saber quien seria el sensei de Naruto pero esa informacion no se la revelarian.

Era temprano, en el salon de clases se podia apresiar a todos los chunin que habian pasado el examen.

-Muy bien, hoy les asignaremos los equipos, como saben seran equipos de tres, con los que iran aprendiendo y se apoyaran para en el futuro convertirse en grandes shinobis- decia Iruka sensei comenzando con su discurso. -Como les decia los equipos seran los siguientes:

-Equipo 5...

-Equipo 6...

-Equipo 7: Naruto Uzumaki, (-Al fin- Se escucho el grito de un rubio) Mitsuki Daidouji (-Si, nos toco juntos- gritaban ambos de felicidad, mientras un aura negra cubria a un azabache) y Sasuke Uchiha (-Nooooo- Si vamos a estar los tres juntos- Porque tengo que estar con ese dobe, si quiero estar con Mitsuki, pero con el?- Noo yo queria estar con sasuke-)

-Equipo 8: kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame.

-Equipo 9...

-Equipo 10: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi.

-Muy bien esos son los equipos, pasen a recojer sus carpetas y se retiran al salon que les toca para esperar a su sensei, sin mas yo me...

-Sensei, espere- grito una pelirosa impidiendo que el castaño saliera del aula.

-Que sucede Sakura?

-No me dio un equipo, pase el examen, ¿acaso no voy a estar en ninguno?

-O si se me olvidaba, como este año, ahi un numero irregular de ninjas, el hokage personalmete me indico qu te colocar en el equipo 7, lo siento lo habia olvidado, pasa por tu carpeta.- decia Iruka con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro mientras se rascaba la nuca y todos los alumnos tenian una pequeña gota en la frente.

Los pequeños chunin abandonaron el aula y se diriguieron a sus respectivos salones para conocer a su nuvo sensei, Naruto, Mitsuki, Sasuke y Sakura esperaban pacientes a su sensei que ya tenia ms de una hora de retrazo, era increible un ninja siempre debia ser puntual.

-Naruto no creo que esa sea una buena idea- decia la castaña mientras obserbaba como su rubio amigo colocaba un borrador de pizarron en el borde de la puerta como broma para su sensei por llegar tarde.

-Eso se saca por llegar tarde, tenemos mas de una hora esperandolo- el rubio bajo de un salto del banco que le sirvio para darle la altura y colocar su pequeña broma.

-Eres patetico, en serio cres que un jounin, un ninja de elite caera es ese chiste barato?- preguntaba Sasuke con demaciada confianza y superioridad.

Pero al parecer Naruto estaba de suerte ya que su sensei al abrir la puerte recibio el golpe del borrador en la cabeza, Naruto no podia parar de reir, Mitsuki se sonrojo estilo Hinata al ver a su sensei y al notarlo un aura negra invadio a Sasuke.

-Lo siento sensei, yo le dije que no lo hiciera, pero Naruto nunca escucha- decia Saskura tratando de disculparse o mas bien proteger su pellejo.

-¿Como se los planteo?- preguntaba Kakashi sl observar detenidamente a los miembros de su equipo, el rubio contenedor del kyubi que al parecer era un poco bruto y despistado, la pelirosa kunoichi que aunqe era muy buena en la teoria no tenia ninguna habilidad, el azabache amargado que era uno de los mejores estudiantes de la academia y la promesa ninja, y la linda castaña aun sonrojada tratando de calmar a su amigo rubio, segun habia escuchado era la nieta de Jiraiya y "La futura Sacerdotisa del Templo del Cielo y la Tierra", era bastante buena aunque tenia problemas para controlar el flujo del chakra, esto seria un gran reto para el.

-Mi primera impresion de este grupo es que son una bola de idiotas- dijo mirando fijamente a la castaña- ahora siganme que no tengo todo su tiempo.

-A que se refiere con que no tiene nuestro tiempo, nosotros fuimos los que lo estuvimos esperando casi por dos horas ¿y ahora viene a decirnos idiotas y a apurarnos?- para sorpresa de todos la que hablo fue Mitsuki, no iba a soportar que un tipo por mas jounin que fuera le dijera idiota y luego que ella lo espero la apurara, Kakashi no dijo nada y salio del salon seguido por sus alumnos.

-Muy bien, ¿por que no se presentan? de uno en uno- decia el peliplata a los chunin una vez que estuvieron en la azotea.

-¿Presentarnos y que se supone que deberiamos decir?- segun Saskura todos ya se conocian, habian estudiado juntos durante varios años asi que no valia la ena hacer ese tonto ejecicio.

-Pues no lo secosas como lo que les gusta, disgusta, sus sueños, pasatiempos, cosas por el estilo para que yo pueda conocer sobre ustedes- aunque el jounin y ahabia leiodo sus informes sabia que la comunicacion er avital para el trabajo en equipo.

-¿Y por que no comienza usted sensei? seria bueno que nosotros tambien lo conoscamos y asi nosotros sabremos como demos hacerlo- Mitsiku ya estaba mas calmada, el coraje habia pasado pero aun estaba presente ese tonto sonrojo, la hacia ver debil y atolondrada asi que bebio un poco de agua para calmarse.

-Yo, bueno, yo soy Kakashi Hatake, las cosas que me gustan y disgustan pues en verdad no tengo ganas de decirles eso, mis sueños para el futuro nunca habia pensado en eso y en cuanto a mis pasatiempos bueno tengo muchos pasatiempos- dejando a los cuatro chicos aun mas confundidos y sin saber nada de su sensei mas que su nombre.

-Haber es su turno, tu el rubio comienza con tu presentacion- dijo el sensei señalando a Naruto.

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki-ttebayo, las cosas que mas me gustan son el ramen instantaneo y siempre que puedo voy al puesto de ramen Ichiraku, asi como tambien me gusta pasar el timepo con Mitsuki, lo que mas odio son los tres minutos que tengo que esperar para comenr mi ramen instantaneo, asi como tambien odio cuando no puedo ver a Mitsuki por que esta con Sasuke, mi pasatiempo es comer distintos tipos de ramen y compararlos, asi como paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo con Mitsuki, y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en el mejor Hokage asi toda la aldea tendra que repetrme y tratarme como si yo fuer alguien importante.

-Okey, siguiente, haber la pelirosa.

-Yo soy Sakura Haruno, bueno lo que me gusta es, el niño que me gusta es, mi pasatiempo es, y mi sueño para el futuro es- la chica no pudo terminar de hablar por lo sonrojada que estaba al ver a Sasuke, evidencia suficiente para dar a entender que de el era del que estaba hablando.

-¿Y que es lo que te disgusta?- pregunto Kakashi algo fastidiado por la tan patetica forma de ser de su alumna, acaso las chicas de su edad estaban mas interesadas en los chicos que en s entrenamiento ninja? lo descubriria al entrevistar a la otra chica.

-Naruto!- grito la chica como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo dejando a un deprimido Naruto al borde del colapso y a una Mitsuki furiosa por la actitud d esu compañera.

-Muy bien la castaña- Kakashi miro detenidamente a Mitsuki, apesar de su corta edad su cuerpo se veia firme y fuerte como si hubiera entrenado toda su vida, llevaba sus tipicas mayas negras que se pegaban a sus largas piernas detallandolas minuciosamente, asi como una blusa de resaque blanca que se acoplaba a sus perfectos y redondos pechos y se señia a su pequeña cintura que era cubierta por un cintillo verde, del mismo color que su torera, su cabello cataño estaba atado en una larga y perfecta trenza de la que caia elegante mente algunos mechones sobre su cara y su banda ninja que llebaba orgullosa en la frente, realmente era una mujer muy hermosa.

-Soy Mitsuki Daidouji, las cosas que mas me gustan son las artes, la literatura y la naturaleza, mis pasatiempos son varios asi que no vale la pena enumerarlos, lo que mas odio no se trata de una cosa si no de un alguien, alguien a quien odio desde el dia que naci, y mi sueño, bueno no tengo un sueño es una meta y tiene que ver con ese alguien a quien odio, porque voy a destruirlo- cada una de las ultimas palabras las solto con tanto odio y desprecio que sorprendio a todos los presentes, Sasuke y Naruto sabian del odio de su amiga, ella odiaba al zoro demonio por arrebatarle a su familia, Naruto bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

-Muy bien y el ultimo, tu el azabache- decia Kakashi tratando de disimular su asombro, esa niña era tan diferente a la otra, ella tenia claro lo que queria hacer con su vida y al parecer no estaba interesada en los chicos si no en su meta.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me disgustan muchas cosas, y no me gusta nada en particular, dehecho lo unico que me gusta es pasar mi tiempo y entrenar con Mitsuki, lo que yo tengo no e sun sueño, por que va a convertirse en realidad, voy a reestablecer mi clan y a destruir a alguien en especifico- Sasuke al igual que Mitsuki compartian la misma meta, destuir a aquellos que les habian arrebatado a su familia, Naruto solo imploraba al cielo que no se refiriera a el por quitarle la atencion de la castaña.

Mientras tanto Kakashi se daba cuenta de la calse de personas que habian en su grupo, muy bien tenia a un amante del ramen, que amaba pasar tiempo con su amiga y estaba enamorado de la pelirosa, ademas que er ahiperactivo y atolondrado, tenia a la pelirosa frentona sin ningun talento y que ademas solo le importaba pasar su tiempo pensando y observando a su compañero azabache, y por ultimo tenia a dos vengadores, ese par de chicos que aunque compartian la misma meta eran tan diferentes, la castaña por su lado era feliz y sociable, amable con todo mundo y siempre sonreia claro sin perder de vista su meta, pero el azabache era tan cerrado y gruñon, un amargado d eprimera y la unica persona con la que se abria era esa linda y amigable castaña, al parecer tanto Sasuke como Naruto competian por su atencion, el Hokage tenia razon si queria la atencion de la chica tendiran que trabajar en equipo, y el tenia mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Muy bien los cuatro son muy diferentes y tienen sus propias ideas, asi que tendremos que esforzarnos en aprender a trabajar en equipo, mañana tendremos nuestra primera mision, sera un ejercicio de supervivencia.

-Yo crei que tendriamos una verdadera mision, nosotros ya hicimos todad esas cosas, por eso estamos aqui, e spor eso que nos graduamos- decia Sakura con demaciada confianza.

-Esto no es como un entrenamiento previo- dios esa chica lo sacaba de sus casillas.- De los 28 graduados solo 9 seran aceptados como gennin los otros seran reprovados y regresados a la academia, en otras palabras este es una examen de los que o apruevas o te regresas, y las posibilidades de que aprueben son realmente escasas.

-Pero entonces para que fue el examen de graduacion, trabajamos muy duro apra estar aqui no peden hacernos esto- Naruto no queria admitirlo pero sentia panico, le costo mucho pasar el examen y ahora habia la posibilidad de que lo regresarn a la escuela.

-Eso solo fue para filtrar a los que podrian ser convertidos en gennin, yo decidire si aprueban o no, los vere mañana en el punto donde entrenaremos, traigan sus armas y vengan sin desayunar, los espero a las 5 am, hasta mañana- y el peliplata desaparecio en una nube de humo.


	6. -Capitulo 6

-SASUKE!- La lluvia caia fuerte y deprimente sobre Mitsuki, la castaña estaba destrozada tirada en el suelo a un lado de un Naruto inconciente.

Lady Tsunade habia enviado a Kakashi y a la castaña en busca de los otros dos miembros del equipo 7, pero cuando llegaron al "Valle del Fin" solo pudieron observar a un pobre, magullado y herido Naruto Uzumaki tirado sobre la cabeza de Madara Uchiha.

El corazon de Mitsuki se detuvo, Naruto estaba inconciente y no habia rastro de Sasuke. -SASUKE!- Mitsuki tenia la pequeña esperanza de que el azabache la escuchara y regresara, sin embargo nada paso, sintio como unos brazos la rodeaban por la espalda.

-Todo estara bien, lo prometo -Kakashi trataba de calmar a su alumna, le partia el alma ver a la castaña en esa situacion, Mitsuki se dejo envolver por la seguridad y proteccion que sentia al estar entre los brazos de su sensei.

-Mitsuki, Mitsuki.

La castaña abrio los ojos ante los llamados de su tia, habia pasado un mes desde la partida de Sasuke y tan solo una semana desde que su abuelo y Naruto se habian ido de la aldea para entrenar.

-Ya voy tia.

-Ya es tarde, Kakashi-sensei te estara esperando.

-No te preocupes, Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Unos pocos dias despues de que su abuelo y Naruto se fueran para iniciar su entrenamiento, Mitsuki se dio cuenta que ella no podia continuar en la aldea de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, ella debia volverse mas fuerte, debia entrenar, debia estar preparada para poder ayudar a Naruto y recuperar a Sasuke.

Camino por las calles de la aldea pensando que deberia hacer en los dos años que Naruto estuviera fuera.

-Pareces mas pensativa de lo normal, eso... realmente no creo que sea algo bueno.

-Kakashi, me asustaste -dijo molesta la chica mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su sensei.

-Y tu me has golpeado, estamos a mano, y bien... ¿que tanto piensas?

-Creo que me volvere loca, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras Naruto entrena para recuperar a Sasuke, debo... debo volverme mas fuerte, pero mo se como, tal... talvez deberia ir al "Templo del Cielo y la Tierra"

Kakashi sintio como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estomago, Sasuke se habia marchado, Naruto habia salido de la aldea para entrenar y Mitsuki, su Mitsuki, decia que se iria tambien, eso no podia permitirlo, ella no, ella no podia dejarlo.

-Tal... Talvez sea buena idea que valla con... contigo, yo... yo podria entrenarte, y asi...

-¿En serio me entrenarias? ¿En.. en serio, harias eso por mi Kakashi-sensei, de verdad?

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

****Mitsuki se despidio de su tia, le dolia dejarla, y mas aun porque se quedaria sola, pero no podia, ella debia hacerce mas fuerte.

-Tranquila, estare bien, no te preocupes por mi cariño -Yuko sonreia serenamente a la castaña, era verdad, din Jiraiya ni Mitsuki, se sentiria muy sola, pero ella mas que nadie sabia que era algo inevitable. -Cuidate mucho.

-Prometo ser mas fuerte cuando regrese, te aseguro que este tiempo no pasara en vano. -se abrazaron una vez mas y Mitsuki salio camino a la entrada de la aldea, estava segura que Kakashi aun no habria llagado asi que no se molesto en apurar su paso.

-Asi que es verdad, valla Kakashi, me sorprende que llegaras puntual por primera vez en tu vida.

-¿Que quieres Kurenai?

-¿Porque aceptaste entrenar a la nieta de Jiraiya? -En la aldea era de lo unico que se hablaba, que en famosisimo ninja copia y la nieta del gran Jiraiya tambien saldrian de la aldea para iniciar su entrenamiento, realmente la gente era demaciado chismosa y ultimamente el equipo siete era el unico tema de conversacion en la aldea.

-Es mi alumna, ¿que esperabas que hiciera?, perdi a Sasuke, Naruto de a marchado con Jiraiya, y ella pensaba hacerlo tambien, queria irse al "Templo del Cielo y la Tierra", Kurenai no podia, no puedo perderla tambien a ella, mi equipo se a desmoronado.

-¿Oscea que te vas con Mitsuki para conservar lo poco que queda del equipo siete? ¿Y Sakura?

-Ella...

-Kakashi-sensei! -interrumpio la pequeña castaña- Lamento llegar tarde, realmente lo siento, yo... estaba segura que el que llegaria tarde seria usted.

-No te preocupes Mitsuki, muy bien lo siento Kurenai, pero es hora de irnos.

-Kakashi-sensei ¿Y... que es lo que haremos? ¿Como comenzara mi entrenamiento? -llevaban varias horas fuera d ela aldea y Kakashi no le habia dicho nada sobre su entrenamiento, ella confiaba plenamente en su sensei, pero queria saber que es lo que planeaba hacer el peliplata.

-Primero iremos al "Templo del Cielo y la Tierra", necesito hablar con el monje encargado de la profecia, yo...

-¿Con Muchu? ¿Para que necesitas hablar con Muchu?

-Es cierto que conosco la profecia, pero no conosco todo el potencial de tus poderes, y quiero saberlo para saber como debo entrenarte.

-¿Sabes que es un viaje de cuatro dias?

-Claro que lo se, y en esos cuatro dias, creo que seria buena idea que trabajemos con tu control de chakra, no es tan malo como lo era en un principio, pero sabes que tu nivel es pesimo. -y lo era, Mitsuki er amuy tqalentosa y muy inteligente, el dominio que tenia sobre los cuatro elementos era fantastico, ademas que era una estratega grandiosa igual que Shikamaru, pero por desgracia en lo referente al chakra, tenia el nivel de manejo de un niño de siete años.

-Lo se, pero tu sabes que no es mi culpa, yo sinseramente me esfuerzo mucho, y realmente creo que mis poderes lo compensan.

-Muy buenas tardes, ¿En que pueda ayudarles? -preguntaba una joven mujer que atendia la pequeña pension a la que habian llegado para pasar la noche.

-Hola, queremos dos habitaciones y...

-Nada de dos habitaciones, sera solo una por favor- dicho esto Mitsuki arrebato el dinero a su sensei y pago la naoche que pasarian en la posada. -Kakashi, no podemos permitirnos pagar dos habitaciones, deemos ahorrar lo mas posible.

-Pero no para ahorrar debemos dormir juntos.

-¿Y quien dijo que dormiriamos juntos? En la habitacion ahi dos futones. -Kakashi se sonrojo al haber parecido un pervertido total frente a su alumna.

Llegaron a un lago que haia a pocos minutos d ela posada y Kakashi le pidio a Mitsuki que intentara caminar sobre el lago sin usar sus poderes de agua control, solo mandando chakra a la planta de sus pies.

Despues de varias caidas, remojdas, gritos y maldiciones de parte de la castaña, al fin pudo lograr mantener el equilibrio.

Aun recordaba lo que paso cuando los enseño a escalar arboles sin usar las manos.

**-FLASHBACK-**

-Mitsuki pon atencion, concentrate.

-No es facil Sasuke, pero al menos ya te alcanse -la castaña habia caido una vez mas en el dia, Naruto, Mitsuki y Sasuke, estaban batallando para mantener el control debido de chakra, mientras que su sensei y su pelirosa compañera miraban todo con claro aburrimiento.

-Una vez mas chicos.

-Hi-sensei -los tres chicos comensaron a avansar por los troncos de los arboles, esta vez parecia que lo lograrian, pero la ya muy depeinada trenza d ela chica se termino de deshacer y el cabello le tapo los ojos provocando que se callera y con ella losotros dos.

-AAAAAAh -grito frustarada Mitsuki.

-Agarrate el cabello, si no no podras ver.

-¿Que no a visto que lo he atado mil veces?

-Entonces cortatelo -contesto desafiante Kakashi.

Mitsuki estaba tan frustrada y ahora aun mas molesta no solo con ella misma si no ahora con su sensei, ¿Acaso la creia tan debil como para no ser capaz de soportar cortar su cabello?

La castaña sujeto su cabello en una maltercha coleta y paso un kunai atravez de esta, separando asi sus largos y sedosos risos chocolate de su cabeza.

-Listo sensei -dijo la chica mientras arrojaba su cabello a los pies del ninja copia.

-QUEEEEE!? -nadie lo podia creer, Mitsuki se habia cortado el cabello, el nada simetrico corte la dejo con un peinado similiar al del "Yondaime"

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Ahorahabian progresado bastante y la chica aun conserbaba todo su cabello, Mitsuki callo agotada al suelo, habia utilizado demaciado chakra y aun no dominaba bien la tecnica, intento volver a levantarse pero su cuerpo no le repondia.

-Tranquilo, no te espuerzes demaciado -Kakashi se hacerco a la chica para cargarla y llevarla a la posada, Mitzuki estaba totalmente empapada, por lo que la ropa se pegaba mas a su cuerpo su sosten naranja se transparentaba por la delgada y mojada tela blanca de su blusa, su cabellos chocolate estaba totalmente extendido en el verde cesped, sus mejillas y labios estaban algo rojos por el esfuerzo y su pecho subia y bajaba desesperadamente en busca de aire, esa era una imagen demaciado fuerte para el, y agradecia al cielo trarer puesta su mascara para que asi la castaña no pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba provocando en el.

Cargo a Mitsuki sobre su espada y la llebo a su habitacion, la chica estaba empapada pero era mejor dejarla asi, no creia que fuera buen visto que el la cambiara, la recosto sobre el futon y coloco el suyo a un lado del de ella para estar al pendiente de la menor, relamente debieron haber parado el entrenamiento antes.

-Ka... Kakashi-sensei -prronuncio la menor entre sueños y delirios productos de la temperatura que tenia, el ninja al escucharla se sento a su lado sosteniendo su mano para velar su sueño.


End file.
